Naruto: Growth & change a different take on Naruto Shippuden
by RoyaN G J
Summary: This is a"What if"story of a Naruto who as matured during his travels who no longer longs for recognition and screams about it from the top of the roof but works for it and lets the results so the ruto is still the main char Story upto the fight at the valley of the end is as per Manga and changes from there on.He does not act like a baby dropped on his head. Ch3: Arc1:Pt1 is out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: My second attempt at writing a Naruto Fanfic. I am a Jiraiya fan so he will play a major part in this but it will only come in flashbacks and Naruto's grown up personality.

This fic is my take on how Naruto would have developed in strength and character if Jiraiya spent more time training Naruto in conventional methods and straightened out his issues i.e his stupidity mask or his obsession with saving people who don't want to saved.

* * *

Prologue

A 6'3'' White haired man walked through the gates 2 years later than expected; To return without a short blonde kid he left with nearly 5 years earlier. He now had to explain to his blonde haired teammate and his Hokage why even after his two year extension her favourite blonde was not with him on his way back but he was sure she would give him hell for the delay; He was sure the look on her face when he told here why Naruto was delayed in arrival was well worth having her scream at him for coming back without him.

Pride was the only word that he could now think of when he thought of his godson, which was good thing because when he started out the word that came to mind on his mind when he thought about the blonde haired kid was sadness, regret and anger. A lot of those emotions were directed on his own being for not being there when his godson needed him to teach him, to hold his hand when he needed it to show him people cared; some of it also at the village he had saved by holding back the beast since the day he was born.

He had worked towards correcting his flaws as a fighter, it was unsurprisingly simple all he needed to do was to observe him and tell him where he went wrong and nudge the boy the right way, he mastered it and many a case bettered the lessons which he was taught. It only compounded his speculations that he was not taught or was taught wrong; 'Well tough luck, those who intended to impede him; they failed, they can't imagine how good he is now' thought the toad sage with mischief in his eyes as he sat on the window sill of Tsunade's working chambers.

Tsunade instinctively looked to the window to find her Pervert of teammate with a look of mischief in his eyes, she had seen that look in his eyes when he looked at her impressive assets or when he knew something big was happening; He seemed confident that he had pulled a fast one on the whole village, 'was that really possible?' she asked herself, then again 'village madness' that title he did not gain by being normal but she was Hokage now she had to deal with the aftermath "what have you done Jiraiya?" she looked at him and asked.

"Now now Hime, you say that like you expect me to heap more trouble on you" he asked with a tinge mock annoyance "Do you honestly expect me to answer that?" she asked "You will want to scream out in joy and tear your hair out at the same time" "what could cause me to do that?" she asked "Na-ru-to" was his reply "Ah!" was her response.


	2. Chapter 2: At long last

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**At long last**

[4 Months after Jiraiya met Tsunade]

* * *

**Tsunade's office**

'The brat should be back home any time soon, if he is on time.' This was the chain of thought that had occupied Tsunade's mind when she was not battling her most stubborn enemy 'paper work' she groaned 'sooner the brat gets here the better, it would make the day more interesting if nothing else.'

"Thinking about me obaa-chan?" she turned around to see a fairly tall blonde haired, blue eyed man 'Minato' was her first thought 'whiskers? Minato did not have whiskers.'

"Hello brat, how did you know I was thinking about you?" she asked facing the blonde boy or man depending ones point of view, given she was more or less 35 years older than him she stuck with boy. He replied "I know that because" he let his sentence hand unfinished and flashing a smile true to his character replied "I am just awesome."

While still grinning like an idiot jumped in front of her table. An annoyed Tsunade jumped well clear of the table behind which she was seated, she landed in front of him and flicked him on his forehead with her finger causing him to go crashing out of her office.

Sakura heard a loud sound that she recognized as the sound of someone being violently evicted from her master's office, she knew how little it took for her master to snap, so one would expect this to be a common occurrence but this was a rarity; as she was not the only one who was aware of Tsunade's temper; because of which most people took precaution. 'Wonder who ticked her off?' was the thought running in her mind only for it to be vehemently reinforced by her alter ego; she strode towards her master's office.

Sakura expected blood and destruction what she was partly what she had expected there was a lot of broken things, no blood though her shishou was about to kill someone, if the person under attack was to be believed; "Obaa-chan your killing me, can't breathe."

'Obaa-chan' that word resonated in her head with a strange scene of nostalgia she looked at the man who was being crushed to death, get unceremoniously thrown back into her shishou's office and his facial features stuck with her, 'Blonde hair- check, Blue eyes-check and whiskers- double check!' this thought ran through her head and it came to only one conclusion 'Naruto'.

"What was that for Obaa-chan?" the blue eyed blonde asked, others would term it screaming "It's called tough love brat" she replied and sat behind her desk motioning Naruto to sit before he could a pink haired women moved behind and hugged him.

"Welcome back Naruto" he looked slightly uncomfortable but tried to hide it beneath his laughter both the women noticed one was very content by what she saw; though the other was perturbed and confused "Thank you Sakura" was his reply, it reinforced the thoughts of both women one all the happier and the other more confused by the minute.

Sakura let him go looked to her mentor "I will leave you to catch up with him shishou, I have work in the hospital" she said, her mentor nodded and she walked away to meet another blonde who was just as confused as her, they walked way leaving the two blondes to catch up as privacy barriers were put up.

* * *

[Later that night]

**Random bar**

"Guys I heard Naruto is back" spoke a man with fang marks on his face "mendokuse" was the reply he got from one bored looking Jōnin a nod from another a smile from a man with pupil less white eyes a nod from another.

"Damn that bastard for not meeting us, right guys?" one did not reply looking too bored to say anything "he might be busy Kiba" was the reply a shades wearing nin they downed their drinks while they were joined by a Green blur screaming youth.

* * *

**Onsen**

"Lee told me Naruto is back, is it true?" Tenten asked "True, forehead and I saw him today in Shishou's office today" the blonde of the group replied, "Oh, so you spoke to him, what has he been up to?" the weapon user asked "Don't know what they spoke about, privacy seals were used" she paused before continuing "forehead here is pissed that Naruto is all grown up and different" she finished pointing to Sakura.

"Well 5 years is long time" Hinata added and Tenten sagely nodded they were joined in by few more ladies and they chatted on in to the night before each one went their own way.

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

A blonde man stood over the head of another thinking of the statement which to him was the core of his believes 'You gain true strength when you wish to protect those precious to you.'

He thought of a few memories which were connected to this sentence, the person who had told him this had in his opinion died a need less death partly by his hand; he did not want to kill those who wanted to kill him, less said the better.

'Precious people, I have been throwing away that word too easily; it's not like I don't have any ' a moment later it came up in his mind 'I just have a few, a few id give my life to protect, some whose live are worth more than my own.'

Looking down at where he was standing he thought to himself 'dad you are pretty awesome; I doubt I can do the dead you did for this village, I guess what you did explains sacrifice in the best way, I kind of hated you for a while, at least till a while ago.

The best moment of life was upon me, only then did I realize your sacrifice dad, I will never hate or doubt you or mom ever. I have to make sure I'm never in the same position as you.'

A tall white haired man came up and put his hand on his godson/grandson's shoulder and asked "what has got you thinking?" he got a reply "Ne sensei, could I do what my dad did? You know, do I have the strength of mind to do what my dad did?" this question hurt Jiraiya where it hurt the most.

"You know if you asked me are you as strong as you dad I would have given an easy answer, this I don't know; I hope neither you nor I have to find out kiddo." He got a reply before they both disappeared "I hope so too."

There was one other standing there a blond with a bottle of sake in her hand she thought to herself 'You have grown up well Naru-chan, you have grown up well.

You won't be doing any of that as long as I'm alive, I have lost too many I'm not losing any more till my last breath leaves me.' She too walked away from there and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

A/N: it is a short chapter only to introduce the new Naruto and reactions, missions and further explanations will come in the next chapter.

Thanks the follows and faves, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Arc1: War :Part 1

**Declaimer : I don't own Naruto or the related characters**

**Arc 1: war**

Part 1

Hokage's chambers

"…. So you are telling me that getting involved in this conflict will benefit us" she said rubbing her temple. "For the hundredth time, yes it will help" looking up to him "il let you know"; "What do you want perv?" she asked turning to a man with white hair "I came to give this to my apprentice" he said handing over a scroll to the blonde "Is this what I think this is ero-sennin?" he asked with barely suppressed glee the blonde was gone before the rest of them rooms occupants realized it.

"Didn't we talk about this Tsunade?" A white haired man asked with a frown "Yes we did, I have already made my mind up on this, messing with him a bit of fun; a little pay back for calling me old" on hearing this the frown disappeared "I have a present for you too princess" with an annoyed tone "what Jiraiya?" she asked him but looking at the gift she grinned almost from ear to ear "we have much to discuss" she said the grin not leaving her face "Hai" he said and sat down in his hand a bottle of the best sake from Myōbokuzan straight from Bunta's stash quickly two dishes appeared they did discuss for quite some time or was that drink, Hic!

* * *

3 days later

Main Gates

Gate guards were having a boring day so far then they saw a Haruno Sakura, "Hello Sakura!" "Hey Aki, Ko" she replied but her irritation was easily seen "what you doing Sakura? Don't tell me the Godaimae's apprentice is on menial work"

Ko dragged out menial well this was a chance as good as any to rub it in, being Chunin who were the present Hokage's errand boys was both annoying and embarrassing and to see the mighty Haruno doing menial tasks was fun and she hating it was all the better in Ko's books.

Sakura Haruno was having a bad day; scratch that bad week; she found out one of her teammates had been in the village for 3 days before he paid the Hokage a visit; Where she met him accidently, he had not as much bothered to visit her and seemed cold to her; 'since when was Naruto cold to others?' she asked herself.

There was also the fact that every time he paid a visit to the Hokage, she was unceremoniously shunted out of the office or they put a privacy seal and continued on with it, the infuriating part of it was Shizune, Hinata, Anko and even that lazy bones Nara were involved while she was shunted out.

Then there was today, all those said individuals were meeting and she too was in the room but for her to be kicked out with a job of waiting for some dignitary at the gate.

It was nearly 40 minutes later that Ko and Aki saw who Sakura was waiting for, a woman in her late teens or early twenties he was not quite sure She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front, with two short bangs, with one covering her right eye, and the two long ones, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore mesh armour that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress.

She also seemed to be wearing shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch which seemed to be attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes and dark blue lipstick.

She had two men with her they looked like bodyguards a short boy with a huge sword which looked too big for him he had pointed, shark-like teeth; He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants.

The other was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a striped grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings.

After exchanging greetings at the gate they were escorted by a livid Haruno to the Hokage's chambers and then after a few awkward seconds she excused herself, all in all she hated it. The woman being as attractive as she was definitely not helping the situation, some training ground would be destroyed.

* * *

2 days later

Mission assignment room

Naruto :"I want Shizune on the team."

Tsunade :"No Sakura is available."

Naruto :"Shizune is better, more experienced has reliable and fool proof communication via summons and better than you in poisons and antidotes."

Tsunade :"No Shizune is still not going on your team though I concede your points you can have another medic as skill compensation."

Naruto :"I want Inuzuka Hana, she can substitute for Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto :"Shikamaru is my second in command. I will let him explain the rest of the details."

Tsunade :"That will be alright, before you ask; yes you can have Yūhi Kurenai; No Asuma, Gai and Kakashi will not be assigned to this."

On hearing this conversation Shikamaru added his one word opinion on the matter "Troublesome."

K-11 was there in this room as this discussion was going on long with a few other Chunin and Jōnin and ANBU teams. Also present were the Jōnin and ANBU commanders.

Kiba was unhappy he was dropped from his squad but the saving grace was that his sister was his replacement. She better than him had two more partners and was a medic all in all more qualified though he would never say it out loud.

Sakura was a lot more annoyed, rubbing it in that she was not as experienced as Shizune was bad enough but skill compensation that riled her up she put that thought away and concentrated on the conversation when Shikamaru started talking.

Shikamaru :"Hyūga Neji will substitute for Hyūga Hinata in the squad and Aburame Shino will stay on with Naruto as team captain and mission Leader when he is not available Neji will be second in charge of squad 1."

Shikamaru :"Hamachi Nara and Kuro Yamanaka will substitute for Ino and me on the squad 2 with Kurenai-sensei as captain."

Shikamaru :"Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Rann, Akimichi Nao and Inuzuka Takeshi with Hyūga Hinata as Captain of squad 3."

Shikamaru :"Squads Genma, Aoba and Raidu are 4, 5 and 6 respectively. They remain unchanged with exceptions of their captains. Genma, Aoba and Raidu are replaced by Rat, Rabbit and Tiger"

Shikamaru :"Yugao will replace Hayate in the fast response unit."

Shikamaru :"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Takara and Ume Mizuno are special attaches and substitutes in Medical, T&I, Tracking and Genjutsu fields .They are either under my charge when in reserve when deployed they are under jurisdiction of respective captains."

Shikamaru :"ANBU assault squads 2,3,6 and 9; SAI squads 3, 4 and 6; medic squads 2 and 4 are under Jōnin Mitarashi Anko"

Shikamaru :"ANBU assault squads 7 and 11; SAI squad 2; and medic squads 1,3,5,7 and 8 under Jōnin Kato Shizune"

Tsunade :"Approved!"

Tsunade :"ANBU squads dismissed." ANBU squads Shunshined out room. "Shizune, Anko, Genma, Aoba, Raidu, Hinata, Kurenai, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto stay behind the rest are dismissed." A lot left immediately a couple left grudgingly.

Tsunade stared speaking.

"I hope you know your duties as squad captains Naruto will be over all incharge of this operation with Shikamaru, Shizune and Anko as his subordinates, rest of you will work under Shikamaru."

"In short I want you to infiltrate mist secure the Rebels and return them to Konoha. This is your primary mission Shikamaru and his charges will mostly handle securing and protecting the rebels along with Shizune and the medic core, Anko will support them when needed but main priority for her is to safely move the rebels from Mizu no Kuni to Hi no Kuni."

"Yamanaka and Haruno are considered flight risk with respect to Uchiha Sauske this is a test of their loyalties. Eliminate them with extreme prejudice if found to be disloyal. There is a possibility of running in to Orochimaru or Sauske, do no engage them with less than 2 squads the same goes while facing the Mizukage or the Rokubi's Jinchuriki let Naruto handle them whenever possible."

"You will be briefed about this tomorrow and teams briefed once the leave Konoha once this mission starts all information is classified S-rank, no communications to anyone outside the mission breaking this is a quick way to."

"Dismissed." They all left.

* * *

A/N:Beginning of the first arc well it involves the bloodline rebellion but things are not quite the same next chapter will detail the differences with more insight on the teams, personalities and their roles.

Some People are younger than they appear in the Manga.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Arc1: War : Part2

**A/N** :Thanks for the Reviews faves and follows.

* * *

**Arc 1: war**

**Part 2**

**Random bar**

* * *

Inoichi activated a privacy seal. "How is life as the chief strategist in a minor war?" Shikaku asked his son with a smug satisfaction, hidden under a mask of boredom.

"Troublesome. You planned this troublesome thing didn't you, dumping your job on your son. Those troublesome blondes planned this with you didn't they?" now Shikaku was outright laughing "Yes Shikamaru; the Godaime, Naruto and myself planned to put you in this position. Let's go over the plans we made over the week Shikamaru."

Shikamaru: "I will begin with the centrepieces of this er... situation. Mei and Naruto, Mei is the leader of the resistance and our leader in this mission is Naruto. Maintaining Mei's safety is our prime priority, along with relocating the rebels. Accomplishing one goal without the other is detrimental to our goal of integrating the rebels into Konoha."

Shikaku: "Agreeable goals but how do you intend protect them and maximize the efficiency of what they intend to do."

Shikamaru: "The two teams that have been selected for them are squad 1 with Neji, Shino and Hana who will work along with Naruto when he is not available Ume Mizuno will be included and Takara in Hana's absence. Neji steps in as leader, central power house and scout of the team in Naruto's absence. While Takara though not a talented as Hana as a medic is as good if not a better tracker."

Shikamaru: "With respect to Mei, is best not saddled with an assault team as she is a heavy hitter so a tracking trio with one being an assassin helps round off her unit the added Akimichi is to provide extra force in both defence and offence to reinforce Mei."

Shikamaru: "Squad 2 is standard Ino-Shika-Cho formation with Genjutsu support perfect for infiltration and or heavy assault."

Shikamaru: "Squads Genma, Aoba and Raidu are heavy assault, combat medic and infiltration squads with Medic, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu support in the form of Rat, Rabbit and Tiger"

Shikamaru: "Fast response unit is attached to Hq to bring in the slug when needed."

Shikamaru: "The work of ANBU squads is to perform evacuations and guard the evacuees from others and other internal threats; Anko is more than capable of sniffing out the spy's."

Shikamaru: "Shizune's squads are there to keep us alive and in one piece."

Shikamaru: "Now on to the cover stories. Squad 1 is off to wave country to sign a trade treaty and we are leaving behind squad 2 in a show of good faith and to encourage them not to form an independent defensive force but to have a force from the leaf defending them. 4,5 and 6 are supposed to be their back up and a public show of force to impress the leaders to make it a permanent agreement. Naruto leads this as he is seen as a hero in wave."

Shikamaru: "Squad 3's story is close to the truth they are to return to the mist with Mei who approached us for a post rebellion alliance, Hyūga Hinata as clan heir of Hyūga makes a believable diplomat. Two other trackers can be justified as scouting out the competition and the Akimichi is for Power projection."

Shikamaru: "ANBU squads mission is near truth explanation, they will officially lead by Chōza to 'observe & contain' the spill out of rebellion in case of their failure. They will be the last to depart."

Shikamaru: "Few small disease breakouts will be blown out of proportion and 2 Medic teams will go there, they will report it beyond they actual and Shizune will be moved there. Epidemic will be explained as an artificial one. Full quarantine will be declared and ANBU medics with assault teams and a SAI squad will be sent under Crow. Crow and his team will stay behind with the 2 medic teams sent before Shizune. Shizune and the rest of the ANBU medic squads will move towards Mizu no Kuni."

Shikamaru: "Even if this is goes well we have so much to do, why can't people get along and not kill each other. Life would be so much easier."

Shikaku looking seriously at his son "We are growing old; we grew up through one war and fought in another war. You, Ino and Chōji are lucky to be born after one and never been through a war but war is once again coming. Once the situation in the mist settles in one way or other wars will start, the balance of power will fall with the mist civil war ending one way or another, when the balance of power falls' war starts Shikamaru. We need you people to take over for us, we you and me fail here my grandchild won't have a home to grow up in .One is truly strong when they fight to protect something precious to them." Chōza and Inoichi nodded along to this. Taking a swig out of the bottle of sake he held in his hand.

* * *

Dejectedly Inoichi spoke up.

Inoichi: "Ino"

Shikamaru: "Yes Ino. This is her final test Kazuo has been an examiner and a positive influence on her. Hopefully she can pull it off, it feels bad for Chōji and me to be Jōnin without her there knowing that she is more than capable of being one only that stupid infatuation was holding her back. "

* * *

Shikamaru looking to his father with a serious expression on his usually bored face.

Shikamaru: "Naruto is holding something back; at first I guessed it to be Mei but…. "

Shikaku: "It's not Mei then?"

Shikamaru: "Mei is on that important list but that does not explain the protectiveness. Mei is borderline S-class something else is up and Naruto is not letting on. Tsunade knows but she is tight lipped, Shizune most probably knows too. "

Shikaku: "Do explain…..."

Shikamaru: "Naruto is eager to leave Konoha; almost as if every moment here is a distraction. When Mei arrived here it only got worse."

Shikaku: "Mei's presence here aggravated it you mean so either he is uncomfortable with her as a whole or her presence in Konoha to be specific"

Shikamaru: "If Mei was the problem then the protectiveness wouldn't be there."

Inoichi interjects and adds his opinion

Inoichi: "Sauske."

Chōza: "I understand what you are pointing at but do you think thing with Mei is the same?"

Shikamaru: "No!"

Chōza: "Why not? Didn't he want to save him after having lethal Justus used on him? I clearly heard him say that while I waited for Chōji to recover."

Shikamaru: "We spoke before he left, Jiraiya had suicidal tendency out of him."

Shikaku: "That only leaves us with 2 choices. There is something either outside or inside the Hidden leaf that makes him that makes him reluctant to stay here."

Shikamaru: "I suspect outside. Tsunade has given him a free reign to move around the world as Jiraiya's apprentice so there would be no reason for him to come here if he feared something in here."

Their conversation was cut short when Chōji came in to call his dad for a clan meeting and soon the Naras left leaving Inoichi to think about his daughter's future alone, soon he too left.

* * *

**3 days later**

**Hokage Tower**

Ami and Akara Kinsukae were two twins with little hope for Ninjutsu and low aptitude for Taijutsu their chakra control was good but not great so no one noticed it and they were a long list of people who flunked the post-graduation test and were in the reserve program.

Konoha's reserve program was its Chunin factory for lack of a better word, people assigned to the reserve program had no one specific Jōnin or squad they had a bunch of Jōnin and Chunin with various specialties, they were trained till they were fit to be Genin the best and the special among them were put back in to the main program as fill ins for teams that had lost a member to promotion or death.

Those that were put back in served as the public face they took the showy missions it was a good and bad thing to be in the main force it was the easiest way to climb up to the Chunin rank participate in exams and make a good showing for yourself and Konoha, the biggest disadvantage is that it is also the quickest way for a Genin to make it to the bingo books and die; hence the reason why they were given the best instructors and fixed teams besides the fact that they were the best Genin out there.

Best instructors came in form of Elite-Jōnin a regular Jōnin being assigned to the main core was rare, E-Jō's as they were commonly called were all-rounder's a Genin's under them usually were all-rounders too, it always helped to have a know it all teacher.

Having E-Jō's has instructors was not all milk honey and flowers. E-Jō's were big names on the bingo books so they were always at the risk of groups of high level Shinobi hunting them down for anything for thrills, missions to personal grudges and Bounties. E-Jō's could handle themselves pretty well but their Genin were not capable of it and most often died on mission those that survived this phase either gave up or became elites themselves.

Now back to the Chunin factory the place for the not so talented Genin place which gave the leaf Chunin of the likes of Ami and Akara Kinsukae they normally would not have made Chunin only on their knowledge of poisons and antidotes, then Senju Tsunade happened and things changed for them.

They were part of the Reserve's Medic Core which was founded along with the Intel, Fuin and sensor core by Tsunade. Ami and Akara's ability with poisons caught the eye of both Shizune and Tsunade and they were allowed free reign to learn all the village had about poisons, antidotes and such in time they had earned the trust of Tsunade and were sent on sensitive missions they were on their way to TokuJō (Special Jōnin) position if they kept this up.

The trust Tsunade and Shizune had in them landed them in their current positions as team leaders of 2 squads participating in a cover mission. But it was their teams that took them by surprise 2 TokuJōs and a full Jōnin. They along with their team were given brief descriptions of disease breakouts, locations, possible causes and the teams were dismissed with team leaders held back for full briefing.

As the teams left the two Chunin team leaders were briefed about the actual mission, communication protocol cover stories, rerouting of supplies, order in which they were to call for backup and pretend to be Shizune.

All this seemed a bit above what they expected to do. Then again this was not their first sensitive mission they had done but nothing they had done before would prepare them for what they would have to do now.

There was this lingering problem and Ami voiced it "Tsunade-sama we are Chunin." "Do tell me how that matters?" she asked them with a smug look on her face. "It's a team full of Jōnin." Akara deadpanned.

Throwing a scroll at each of them and said "Oh! Let me fix that!" the opened it then looked at the scroll then at themselves then back to the scrolls and they were at it for a while "Congratulations! Now shoo" Tsunade said, they Shunshined out of the room.

Tsunade, Shizune and 4 hidden ANBU couldn't stop laughing watching the reaction of the newly promoted was definitely fun.

"Shizune I want you to go to the Supply depot and get "all" the supplies they need and hand it over to them and help with the detailed briefing."

"Hai!" Shizune replied and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** That is it for this chapter. Naruto's cover mission and Shizune's mission will begin in the next chapter. Looking forward to your reviews.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
